1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium and an image processing apparatus, for executing a suitable process by detecting that a user removes user's gaze from a display unit during the window transition or the replay of a video.
2. Description of Related Art
In case that a user looks away for a short time during the successive window transition caused by a flick operation or the replay of a video, the user cannot recognize the windows or the replayed video (images) which are displayed while the user looks away.
The technology for detecting the user's gaze and for stopping the window transition or the like when the user's action in which the user removes the user's gaze from a display unit is detected, is disclosed (See Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-93767). Further, the technology for cancelling the stop of the replay of the video or the like when the user returns the user's gaze to the display unit and restarting the replay of the video or the like, is disclosed (See Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-36846).
There are two main types of causes to remove the user's gaze from the display unit during the window transition or the replay of the video.
<Cause 1> Because an unexpected accident is caused during the window transition or the replay of the video, the user inadvertently removes the user's gaze from the display unit.
In this case, the user wants to continuously view the display unit (or must continuously view the display unit). However, in consequence of various types of events which occur around, the user inadvertently removes the user's gaze from the display unit. For example, because the user hears something around, the user looks at the sound source. Because a person speaks to the user, the user looks at the person who speaks to the user. Because the phone rings, the user looks at the phone. Because a person passes close to the user, the user looks at the person.
<Cause 2> Because the user wants to only transit the windows, the user does not intend to view the transited windows or it is not necessary to view the transited windows.
For example, the user wants to change the window to the intended window by the flick operation and the user does not intend to always view the transited windows. In this case, because the user wants to only change (flow) the window, it is not necessary to continue viewing the display contents. It is only necessary to confirm the display contents occasionally.
The technologies disclosed in the above Japanese Patent Application Publications are suitable for the Cause 1, but are not suitable for the Cause 2. In case that the user removes the user's gaze due to the Cause 2, the window transition or the replay of the video is stopped despite the user's intention. Therefore, the above stop gives a great inconvenience to the user.